1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system including mobile terminals with voice mailbox function.
2. Background Art
Mobile operators today have the function voice mailbox in their networks, where a voice message can be recorded to a mobile subscriber which is not accessible. The voice mailbox subscriber can have a personal greeting recorded which is played to the calling telephone user, who then can provide a greeting. When the subscriber of the voice mailbox switches on his/her telephone, he/she will have a message, via SMS, that a voice message is to be collected.
It is, however, difficult for a subscriber to give detailed information or information directed to a specific receiver, because the recorded message soon will be of an unwieldy length. The same problem of course applies to the the calling subscriber who shall speak to get a message recorded to the absent subscriber. Especially difficult will it be when complicated information with, for instance, figures, or name difficult to spell, shall be transferred.
The aim of the present invention consequently is to provide an extensive, easy to understand, and well structured transfer of information between a calling mobile A-subscriber and a not accessible mobile B-subscriber.
This aim is achieved by a mobile communication system including mobile terminals with voice mailbox function, at which mobile-adapted WWW-browsers are implemented in the mobile terminals, and that the voice mailbox function provides one more function in the form of at least one home page which can be downloaded into the WWW-browsers of the mobile terminals.
Because the calling mobile subscriber gets the home page of the not accessible mobile subscriber downloaded in his/her mobile terminal, the calling mobile subscriber will have extensive, well structured, text information regarding the not accessible subscriber.
The calling subscriber then can, by means of the number display of his/her mobile terminal, transmit an extensive text message to the, for the time being, not accessible subscriber. This, of course, will considerably increase the service value of the voice mailbox. Prototypes of mobile terminals, which manage the functionality that the invention requires, already exist. The system may be possible to introduce during 1998.